Rain are my words
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: Cloud tries to Remember his and Zack's past. But he's got some problems in the Future Tifa wants to marry him. But does he love her or the memory of Zack? One sided CloudxZack one sided TifaX cloud no flames read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Rain are my words

Chapter One: Rain are my words. 

_Rain I remember rain, that day was still foggy but I still remember it as it splashed onto my best friends body. Blood still dripping from his mouth and chest, I dragged my body over to him._

**"We're friends right?" understand?"**

_I gently unhooked the sword from his body and lifted it up to the sky. Trembling and weak I locked my eyes with his sad dead purple ones._

_**Zack swiftly moved over to me and let me rest my head on his shoulder. For once safe I stopped trembling. He stood up and smirked "don't look so worried I won't leave you behind"**_

_You liar. I threw the sword, as far away from me as possible but being heavy it didn't go very far. "You said you wouldn't leave me behind!" I remembered screaming that at the sky as a swift lighting appeared from the clouds as if it were answering me. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed punching the ground rapidly with all my strength. Blood began to appear from my knuckles and finally the tears came. The rain got heaver and I curled into a defensive position. "You … said … you wouldn't … leave… me" I mumbled before closing my eyes and letting the cold taking over as I glimpsed one last time at Zack and Midger close in the distance._

"Happy birthday Cloud!" Everyone cheered as I entered my house that Monday night. The room was decorated head to toe in banners and what looked to be Christmas tree lights.  
"It's my birthday?" I mumbled darting my eyes to the calendar oh yeah there it was Tifa must have circled it hmm in a heart shaped border? "Happy birthday Cloud" Tifa mumbled pulling me in a strong embrace. I could hear Yuffie go "aww" and Cid making this fake vomit sound. As soon as we pulled away Yuffie's hand pulled me towards a small pile of presents. "Prezzie time, Prezzie time!" She squealed before practically diving into them and searching.  
It was kind of funny watching her as she stiffed through the pile like a dog throwing some presents.  
"Hey!" Barret yelled as one hit in the head.  
Yuffie leaped up with a small parcel in a sphere shape.  
"Open this one is from me." She nodded as I took it from her and began to open it. "Oh it's… Material." I mumbled before frowning "Hey this is the one which got lost a few weeks ago!" Yuffie smirked "Yeah I took it and wrapped it up pretty thoughtful gift right?" I shot a playful evil glare at her and threw it her head she made this "uh." Noise before getting knocked out.

Tifa giggled then snaked her arms around my waist. "This one is from me." She gave me a small peak on the cheek before slipping something small into my pocket.

After I opened all my presents (a necklace from Barret, a book from Vincent. Cid's first spear. A stuffed toy from Cath Sith and a bunch of feathers from RedX11 ((he doesn't know what humans like))

I crept into the attic. Most of the stuff was pretty old. Some old guns of Barret's, Tifa's old combat gloves. Aeirth Rod. I pulled out a box full of SOILDER memories. I skinned through the photos and cards and came across a letter from my old fried Zack.

Happy birthday Cloud.  
Sorry I can't be there but it'll make it up to you.  
How 'bout you and me go the slums and train later? I know you like it there.

Love Zack xxx

I couldn't remember why he put love but I didn't care. I didn't even remember going to the slums with him and I didn't know why I liked it. I smiled and put the card back in the box and hid it back behind all Aeirth's Clothes that no one dare touched. I smirked and pull out the small from my pocket. It was a ring with the words "Marry me."

Jay: DONE! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!  
Cloud: Go you. It's your birthday

Jay: Sweatdrop Read and review I do not own any of the charters or anything from Final fantasy 7.


	2. Chapter 2: Cranberries and apricots

Jay: Sorry this took so long to update but here is the next chapter. I do not own cloud or any of the other charters. 

Chapter two

I looked sceptically at the ring for a second, then it suddenly hit me. "Ha funny joke." I mumbled before slipping the ring back into my pocket. I could feel the cold metal clash with the discarded gum in my pocket and it was bothering me. I shook my head trying to get rid of the cold aura around me. I don't know why I felt so uneasy maybe it was because I didn't know if I actually like Tifa. I mean I only felt love once and that's with Aerith but then again I felt the same feeling with Zack so maybe I just thought of her as friendship as well, or maybe… I shuddered then laughed nervously. Me and my stupid brain.

"Cloud are you up there"  
I shook my head.  
"No I'm not up here." I yelled back to Tifa who chuckled then climbed up the attic steps (you know them funny one's where you pull on a piece of string and then these steps come down.  
The familiar smell of cranberries filled the room. She always smelled like that… maybe it was the shampoo she used or maybe she just drank a lot of the stuff.

_**"Why do you always smell like?" I asked. Zack smirked then turned around and shot me a cheeky grin. "What do I smell like then?" he asked curiously sticking his head out.  
"apricot" I mumbled. I loved apricot it was my favourite type of jam. Whenever me and Zack were together at breakfast. He would always bring a pot of apricot jam, he said his parents home made it and sent him some to him every week. I knew Zack hated the taste of it but he used the shampoo a lot. He offered me it once but I shook my head politely knowing that the others would laugh and think we were some sort of lovers.**_

"… so did you?" I snapped back to reality almost falling over as I didn't realise I was standing up. "Did what?" I asked finally getting my balance. Tifa sighed then grabbed hold of me and slipped her hand into my pocket. Then her face scrunched up in disgust.  
"Yuck gum!" she snarled flicking at the gum so It would dislodge itself from her fingers.  
I fought back a smirk smacking my lips together so I kind of had the clown smile look. The gum had decided to stay making Tifa really irritated but her question was still the certain of her attention. I could here Yuffie yelling for us but Tifa blocked my exit.  
"So do you?" she whispered anxiously.  
I looked down at the floor watching as a beetle crawled away. Lucky beetle!  
Then I looked up and answered with a…

_**"…No what do you mean no?" I sighed then jumped down from the wall.  
"I mean 'No' as in 'no' as in there is no way on earth that you are going to get me to date that snotty freak who cuts up her chips I mean WHO THE HELL CUTS THERE CHIPS?" I screamed. I blushed then turned away.  
"Aww come on Cloud just this once… please? For meeeeeeeeee" Zack Sang grabbing my hands and twirling me around.  
"Come on maybe it'll be fun." He giggled in a girly way. A strange heat blew over me and before I knew what I was doing I had nodded.  
"Sure I'll take yo… I mean Kate to the dance." I said. Zacks face formed into a kind of like triumphant way as if he had just saved the world from the clutches of evil and saved the woman he loved until she of course cheated on him and he would be like "see you in hell bitch!" and then burn her to ashes you know hey I'm thinking like Zack! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He squeaked grinning like an idiot then he did the strangest thing ever, he reached out and cupped my face and drew me in closer for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, heck I wished he kissed me! Instead he just smiled and whispered.  
"You wouldn't regret this I'll make it up to you"  
Then with that he pulled away and left leaving me flushed and confused.  
"Hey Cloud you coming?" I smiled turned to him and said…**_

_**  
**_"...Yes" Tifa smiled and then screamed at the top of her voice and pounced on me.  
Her lips were on mine and for a strange moment I enjoyed it. My tongue was dancing with hers for a second when a feeling of guilt struck me. I pulled away from her and shook her off. She hesitated looking a little uncomfortable before breaking into her happy face.  
"Hey what's going on up there?" Yuffie yelled from downstairs.  
Tifa turned around and squealed "Cloud just agreed to be my husband!"

Jay: Ok at the moment it may feel to you that Cloud is totally in love with Zack and Doesn't really seem bothered with Tifa but I'm deciding who he should declare as his true love you can vote. Zack or Tifa? Please review and no flames unless you feel you need to all good comments will get a glomp from Zell (a Tackle and hug) I do not own ff7 or Zell or anything!


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses and girlfriends

Jay: Here's chapter 3. I redid this one twice I do not own final fantasy 7 or the charters so no suing! 

Chapter three

**"You know you look a bit down, wanna tell me what's wrong?" I smiled at Zack who was looking at me with interest his eyes sparkling wildly. I guessed that was the mako which was infused within him. I shook my head and turned back to the half eaten plum which I clung, the juice dripping down my chin.  
"No I'm fine." I said taking a bite of the small fruit.  
Zack stood up and walked over to me, then he lent down and wiped the juice from my chin.  
"Here," He mumbled wiping at it slowly, he looked up into my eyes. He lent forward and so did I.  
Our lips almost to touching, he was so close to me. I wanted him closer.  
"CLOUDD!!!" Zack quickly leaped from me and went back to the book he was reading.  
Kate danced in, with a pink dress. The top of the dress covered in fake fur (It better of been!) the rest a cheap satin. It was like a nightmare. She stared at me behind her glasses.  
"Cloud? Have you got a fever your mighty red." I went redder and I could see Zack was even looking a little embarrassed, but he could easily hide his face in the book and it wasn't like Kate cared.  
Kate was this stupid little girl. Well she was more of a teenager but she was a total freak. Stupid little rich girl. She acted as if she was better than everyone else, going out with all the popular boys. When everyone knew that her daddy paid them to go out with her. Her new target was me, I mean I wish I had never gone and bothered with the stupid handkerchief. Come on who spills all there chemicals over the floor at the same time, it just so happened that I was there and wiping my nose when she did this. So I offered her it, of course she didn't just take it she looked at me her eyes sparkling and I knew it, I just knew it!**

**Zack forcefully yawned then pretended to stretch looking at the invisible watch on his arm.  
"Oh look at the time, you two better go to this uh…" He dribbled off then forgetting what he was about to say.  
"…The snowbell dance?" Kate snapped looking at him with an angry expression.  
She hated Zack for some reason, I didn't know why. But every time she looked at him she looked at him with such venom that even a snake could not contain. I opened my mouth to say something but was instead met by a lustful look from Zack or maybe he was just sad either way I swear I just blanked out in my own fantasy world.  
"Geez Cloudie is that what your going to wear you don't look very nice maybe the next time we go to a dance maybe daddy will buy you a better suit, would you like that Cloud?" ****_'I rather drown in my own vomit'_  
"Hmm." I managed through my gritted teeth I forcefully smiled at Kate who squealed and kissed me fully on the lips. I could see out the corner of my eye that Zack was trying to look engrossed in the book but his face was even paler than before. I tried to tear myself away from the girl but she squeezed her nails deep into me, I gasped into her mouth. It was a stupid mistake her tongue automatically shot in and she stuck it deep down my throat.  
_'Oh god, I'm gonna vomit serves that bitch right' my mind jeered laughing like a manic.  
_I had to stop myself from crying as the bathroom door was slammed and locked.  
"Ready?" Kate giggled when she finally pulled away and before I could answer she had my arm and was dragging me away from Zack's flat.**

"You look like your about to cry." Yuffie moaned poking me in the waist.  
"I do?" I asked wiping my eyes indeed they were a little wet.  
"Hey cheer up I got you an early wedding present." she pressed a sphere shaped parcel into my hand.  
If I was an anime charter I would of sweat dropped but as I am not I just sighed.  
"Wow I wonder what I'll get for Christmas." I put sarcastically.  
Barret chuckled then jeered out.  
"How 'bout a mini Cloud or Tifa?" I sunk myself deep into the arm chair and shook my head.  
"A spiky haired boy with huge breasts I do not think so… I think I'll stick with a dog. No a goldfish." I mumbled before Tifa walked into the room and smiled.  
"Say Mr Strife would you mind talking to Miss Strife for a moment?" she giggled.  
Ok there is no way that she can be 'Miss Strife' unless she was my freaking sister!  
I forced myself from the leather chair and walked into the hall.  
I was then dragged so close to her that I thought she would kissed me, but instead she just smiled.  
"Cloud, I've been thinking after the wedding maybe we should have kids?" My eyes wided and I spluttered out that maybe we should start off with a fish she just laughed and said that I would end up eating it. The image of the kid was in my head and I couldn't help shaking my head.  
"No." I almost screamed at her. She looked a little hurt but then smiled a few seconds after.  
"I understand Cloud, it must be scary I mean we're both still virgins and it's always scary the first time." I swear my body erupted with laughter, I wasn't a virgin but it was funny to think that Tifa still thought I was I mean come on a hot guy like me doesn't stay a virgin for long. She babbled on for a few more seconds before taking my hand kissing it affectedly.  
It was gentle and lovingly, I enjoyed it.  
I pressed her up to me and kissed her. I could see she was smiling as she threw her arms around me and deepened the kiss.

**"Did you kiss her?" I looked over to Zack who was looking at me bitterly.  
"So what if I did." I laughed. Zack frowned then shook his head.  
"Your drunk." He snapped as I twirled around.  
"No I'm not, I'm… a Cloud look at me fly!" I fell to the floor and giggled as everything began to spin.  
"Are you jealous?" I said as Zack walked over to me and looked down.  
He didn't shake his head he just looked away.  
"I thought I would be but seeing you this way… it disgusts me." He spat.  
I giggled then sat up and hung onto his legs.  
"Aww my Zacky is upset." I kissed his leg but was kicked off.  
"Cloud." He gasped looking anger yet I could see that there for a hint of approval.  
"Oh my Zack loves me, he wants to kiss me he want to marry me, he wants to"  
I was cut off when the bathroom door opened and a pretty girl with brown hair, emerald eyes. wearing a red jacket and a pink skirt stepped in "Zack we're out of toilet paper." she mumbled blushing as she saw me staring at her confused.  
"Cloud this is Aerith… my girlfriend."**

Jay: Yay chappy three is up go me! I left a cliffy there for all you and I thought Aerith she be in this a little even though I hate her sorry! Oh by the way Zacks parts are in the middle Cloud is a recuit and Zack is in 'solider' Kate is a scientist (sorry if spelt wrong!) Tifas bits are after advert children which maybe explain a bit in the future. Flame is you need to but if you do no glomp from Zell (tackle and hug) I do not own final fantasy 7 or the charters or Zell.


End file.
